Conversation
by Shiazen
Summary: Fic shou-ai pertama saya. Mohon dibaca, saya butuh pendapat. Special fic for FID #2.  Pairing: LxLight, MattxMelloxNear. Warning inside. Rate T for some reasons.  Please! RnR?


**-Conversation-**

Dengan fic ini saya mengatakan *gaya* bahwa saya adalah fujoshi! Ini fic pertama yang isinya yaoi.. Kalo ancur.. Yaaah... Itu sudah kodratnyaaa... Makasi buat Sylvia-chan yang udah memberikan masukan tentang EYD saya yang ancur... xDDD Okeehhh! Cekidot!

* * *

Special fic for fujoshi independence day ke dua *bener ga?*. Saya tahu ini telat, tapi tak apa lahhh.. :P

Disclaimer: DN punya TO kuadrat

Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI, gaje, garing, aneh. Membaca fic ini dapat menimbulkan efek samping kejang-kejang, muntah darah, dan mati ditempat. Hehe. Just Kid. Isinya Yaoi, para fujoshi silahkan masuk.. XDD

* * *

**Chat Room**

_Today's topic: _**Yaoi**

_Current online users: _**Light** **cakep, RyuuzakiCute, Mello-choco**

_Matt_gamelover now online._

**Matt_gamelover**: Konbanwa minna

**Light** **cakep**: Konbanwa

**RyuuzakiCute**: Konbanwa Matt-kun.

**Mello-choco**: Tumben ol, Matt?

**Matt_gamelover**: Lah, kan elu yang ngundang!

**Mello-choco**: Oh iya. Lupa _#melet_

**Light** **cakep**: Ngomong-ngomong, apa tuh maksudnya today's topic yaoi? _#bingung_

**Mello-choco**: Oon luh! Masa begituan ga tau! Itu tuh maksudnya, hari ini kita harus bahas tentang Yaoi!

**Light** **cakep**: Itu sih aku tau! Maksudku, yaoi itu apa!

**Mello-choco**: Hehe, kalo itu gue nggak tau.. _#peace_

**RyuuzakiCute**: Itu artinya homo Light-kun.

**Light** **cakep**: Oh, kayak Mello ama Matt gitu..

**Mello-choco**: Enak aja! Fitnes! Fitnes! Eh, fitnah!

**RyuuzakiCute**: Tidak usah berbohong. Saya sering melihat kalian sedang _-sensor-_

**Mello-choco**: What the _-sensor-_! Salah liat kali!

**Light** **cakep**: Ryuuzaki kamu ngomong apa? Di komputerku disensor.

**RyuuzakiCute**: Udah, kamu kira saya tidak tahu Mello, Kamu kan biasannya _-sensor-_ sama Matt di dapur.

**Mello-choco**: Bohong! Jangan ada yang percaya! Matt! Lo kok diem aja si!

**Matt_gamelover**: Eh, iya, sorry, apaan? Tadi gue abis main PB.

**Mello-choco**: Itu tuh. L bilang kita sering _-sensor-_. Padahal enggak. Ya kan? _#ngancem_

**Matt_gamelover**: Mello, jadi... Kamu nggak mengakui hubungan kita? _#mewek_

**RyuuzakiCute**: Apa saya bilang. Memang benar kalian suka _-sensor-_!

**Mello-choco**: Matt bodoh! Kok lo ngaku sih kalo kita sering _-sensor-_!

**Light** **cakep**: Agh! Sensor sialan!

_NearGundam now online._

**NearGundam**: Konbanwa, ini lagi ngomongin apa?

**Light** **cakep**: Mana aku tahu. Disensor terus!

**RyuuzakiCute**: Konbanwa. Kami sedang membicarakan Mello dan Matt yang suka _-sensor-_.

**Mello-choco**: L! Harga diri! Biasanya kan gue yg mutusin!

**Mello-choco**: Ralat! Mau dibawa kemana harga diri gue! _#frustasi_

**NearGundam**: Oh. Kalau itu saya sudah tahu.

**Matt_gamelover**: Kok bisa? _#curiga_

**NearGundam**: Saya punya intel untuk memata-matai Mello.

**Light** **cakep**:

**RyuuzakiCute:**

**Matt_gamelover**:

**Mello-choco**: JADI SELAMA INI LO MATA-MATAIN GUE! _#muncrat_

**NearGundam**: Ya.

**Mello-choco**: AGH! KOK LO BISA-BISANYA SIH NJAWAB SETENANG ITU? _#muncrat_

**Matt_gamelover**: Tenang Mels! Near, siapa sih tuh intel?

**Mello-choco**: Enak aja! Tenang-tenang! Iya, siapa tuh intel, biar gue bunuh sini! _#kebakaran_

**Ryuk-mintaApel**: Aku.

**Mello-choco**: What the _-sensor-_!

**Matt_gamelover**: Sana! katanya mau bunuh!

**Mello-choco**: Uhm-

**RyuuzakiCute**: Whoaa! Shinigami-san!

**Light** **cakep**: Kok kamu bisa langsung masuk, Ryuk?

**Ryuk-mintaApe**l: Shinigami getoo! oh ya, Near! jatah apelku mana. Kan sudah sebulan mata-matain tuh maniak coklat!

**Mello-choco**: !

**Matt_gamelover**: Berarti kalian berdua liat aku ama mello _-sensor-_ dong?

**NearGundam**: Ya

**Mello-choco**: KURANG AJAR! Near _-sensor-_, dasar _-sensor-_, awas lo _-sensor-_!

**Light** **cakep**: Semua disensor! Huhuhu~_ #mewek_

**RyuuzakiCute**: Ya ampun. Saya tertawa membaca percakapan kalian.. _#ngakak_

**Mello-choco**: Shut up L! Lo kira gue ga tau lo biasa liat _-sensor-_an lo ama Light yang dipublish di YouTube!

**Light** **cakep**: Apa itu bawa-bawa namaku!

**Mello-choco**: Jangan sok innocent deh! Lo kan biasa nglakuin _-sensor-_ ama L.

**Light** **cakep**: Nglakuin apa? Disensor tau!

**Mello-choco**: Halah! Gue sering liat di Youtube- ups!

**Matt_gamelover**: Mello! Jadi lo selama ini suka nonton bokep -sensor- Light ama L? _#kaget_

**RyuuzakiCute**: Mello!

**Light** **cakep:** Jadi selama ini yang disensor itu 'itu'

**Mello-choco**: Iya. 'Itu'! Udah deh! Gue tau!

**Matt_gamelover**: Ternyata mereka sama aja kayak kita, Mels.

**RyuuzakiCute**: Agh! Kalian menyebarkan aib detektif terhebat di dunia. Dasar adik durhaka!

**NearGundam**: Lebih tepatnya adik angkat di Wammy's House yang durhaka.

**Light** **cakep**: Jadi kamu nganggep aku aib Ryuuzaki?_#mewek_

**RyuuzakiCute**: Uh, bukan begitu Light-kun!

**Mello-choco**: Rasain tuh! Makannya, jangan mbuka aib orang kalo aib sendiri ga mau dibuka! _#menang_

**Matt_gamelover**: Mello? 'jangan buka aib orang'? Lo nanggep gue aib? Huee! _#mewek_

**NearGundam**: Bisakah kalian tidak menggunakan _#mewek_ lagi?

**Matt_gamelover**: Hiks.. Oke.. Tapi ntar lo ke kamar gue ya Near.

**NearGundam**: Tapi saya maunya Mello.

**Mello-choco**: Ya udah. Kalo gitu bertiga aja. Gampang kan!

**Light** **cakep**: Astaga kalian jujur sekali

**RyuuzakiCute**: Bagaimana kalau Light-kun juga ke kamar saya?

**Light cakep**: Kau sama saja Ryuuzaki _#sweatdrop_. Tapi okelah kalau begitu.

**Mello-choco**: Kalo gitu sekarang Matt, Near, ke kamar gue.

**Matt_gamelover**: Okay

**NearGundam**:

**RyuuzakiCute**: Kita juga yuk Light-kun!

**Light** **cakep**: Ayo!

_MisaMauLight now online_

**MisaMauLight**: Liigghhtttt! _#teriak_

_Light_ _cakep now offline_

_RyuuzakiCute now offline_

_Mello-choco now offline_

_Matt_gamelover now offline_

_NearGundam now offline_

**MisaMauLight**: lhoo! Misa ditinggal sendirian! _#mewek_

**Ryuk-MintaApel**: Masih ada aku. Tapi aku mau menjalankan tugas sebagai intel dulu..

_Ryuk-MintaApel now offline_

**MisaMauLight**: Yah, sekarang Misa sendirian beneran. Pada kemana semua sih? #mewek

_MisaMauLight now offline_

_No online users in the chat room_

**-FIN-**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Huaaa! Kok jadinya gaje banget gini _#mewek_. Bagi yang uda baca WAJIB review. Ingat! WAJIB! W-A-J-I-B! flame juga gapapa deh. ._#mewek_. Abis jelek banget ya? _#mewek._

**Near**: Tolong review supaya tidak ada _#mewek_ lagi.

**Huaaa! REVIEW!**


End file.
